<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>We've Got All Day by Devil Rose (Tiggerola)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29508660">We've Got All Day</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tiggerola/pseuds/Devil%20Rose'>Devil Rose (Tiggerola)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, But is consenting later, Dubious Consent, Enja, Established Sinja, Exploring Enja, Frottage, Inspired by Doujinshi, It's straight up Enja smut, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, PWP, Smut, Threesome - M/M/M, Who Am I Kidding?, switch - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-05-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 04:29:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,563</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29508660</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tiggerola/pseuds/Devil%20Rose</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>While in Kou, Ja'far plans to rest in bed all day after a long night with his king. The prince has other ideas.</p><p>Inspired sequel for “The Night is Young” by 7SEC</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jafar/Ren Kouen, Jafar/Ren Kouen/Sinbad, Jafar/Sinbad (Magi)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/761943">The Night is Young</a> by 7SEC.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Warning that the link for the doujin is for hentai/yaoi</p><p>For me personally no means no...but I guess some people no means more?</p><p>First 6 paragraphs paraphrase the doujin from Ja’far’s pov for those who haven’t read it</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>What a night. Ja’far rolled over in bed and pulled the silk sheets over his head. He groaned from the soreness in his hips as he tried to find a position that didn’t put pressure on them. Sinbad had really worked him over the previous night.</p><p>Normally he would have a cup of coffee and push past the exhaustion, but his king excused him for the day so he could recover. At home there was always work that took priority over his well being; the only reason he complied this time was because they weren’t in Sindria, but in Kou.</p><p>Here, Ja’far could get away without working. Here, he only hoped Sinbad wouldn’t make a fool of himself on his own. Here, he also hoped to not run into Prince Kouen again. Staying in bed was the best way to accomplish that.</p><p>Kouen had walked in on them during their love making the night before and even manipulated Sinbad into letting him join them. After servicing the prince, Ja’far did not know how he could face him in a public setting. He did not feel his masked smile would hold. Either embarrassment or disdain would prevail.</p><p>Sinbad had allowed Kouen to use Ja’far for his sexual enjoyment, trying to elicit new reactions from the Sindrian advisor. The part Ja’far hated most from the experience, however, was how good it felt. The way the prince grinded and thrusted hit his insides in ways Sinbad never could. Euphoric cries had sprung from his lips as Kouen made him cum.</p><p>Just recalling those intoxicating sensations made the blood rush to his head. He wanted to experience that again, but felt guilty at the same time. His whole self belonged to Sinbad; how could he ever betray that?</p><p>The sheets blocking out the sun were making it too hot for him so he threw them off as he rolled back onto his back, revealing he had a visitor in the guest chambers. Sitting on the edge of the bed, the intruder stared down at him with a blank expression.</p><p>“L-Lord Kouen?!” Ja’far sprung into a sitting position with a gasp.</p><p>“You were not at breakfast, Chancellor,” was the Prince’s flat response. His eyes trailed down.</p><p>Having not yet taken the time to redress after last night’s activities, Ja’far only wore a robe hanging at his elbows, exposing the rest of him. He grabbed the sheet to pull up over his semi-bare body, hiding how it was reacting to the other’s presence. “T-that’s because I am feeling under the weather.”</p><p>With a smirk, Kouen twisted to crawl on the bed, hovering over the pale man like a predator over his prey. “I would be a bad host if I let my guest remain sick without taking care of him.” A hand lifted off the bed to tug the bedsheet away from him.</p><p>Ja’far swatted the other back, clenching the cloth even closer to his chest. Frantically searching for words to dissuade him he stammered, “No, that’s okay. I just need some rest. You may go, I won’t complain about your hospitality.”</p><p>Kouen’s head dropped to the bed, rubbing his cheek along Ja’far’s inner thigh with only some thin fabric separating them. “Not until I’ve thanked you properly for last night.” His nose nuzzled around the other’s groin, chuckling as he heard Ja’far’s breath hitch.</p><p>The advisor thought Sinbad had drained him pretty well last night, but that did not stop his body from still getting excited at this. What on earth was the prince planning to do to him? Part of him wanted to know exactly how the prince would thank him. The other part was screaming to get out of there.</p><p>“SIN!!!” Ja’far shouted at the top of his lungs. He tried scooting back away from Kouen, but the headboard soon stopped his retreat.</p><p>“The rulers will be spending the entire day negotiating. It’s just you and me and we’ve got all day.”</p><p>“If you would let me rest, I seldom get to in Sindria…”</p><p>“Oh? So this is a vacation for you, is it?”</p><p>“That’s not what I meant…”</p><p>Kouen talked over him, “Then I should let you experience true pleasure…” He extended his tongue to lick the cloth covering Ja’far’s shaft.</p><p>The pale man exhaled shakily, his hardened cock enjoying the warm moisture that penetrated the sheet. “P-please, L-Lord Kouen...there’s no need…”</p><p>The redhead’s face pouted, looking up at him. “My skills with the mouth may not be as good as yours, but I do hope you still accept my humble offering.”</p><p>By now Ja’far was protruding quite noticeably under the sheet, making it easy for Kouen to locate the tip and give it a kissing suck. The lips parted from the head, leaving Ja’far desiring more. He held back a whimper that would reveal his true enjoyment, the back of his hand covering his mouth.</p><p>Kouen looked up at him. “Your reactions really are the best. Do give me more.” He encompassed the head more fully and worked it further into his mouth.</p><p>“S-stop!” Ja’far begged although his hips betrayed him by thrusting up into the cavern that offered itself to him.</p><p>The redhead slipped back off, licking his lips before speaking. “Your actions are telling a different story than your words. If at any time, you truly want me to stop, simply say ‘Kou is better than Sindria’ and I’ll know you are serious.”</p><p>“How could you give me a phrase you know I won’t say?!”</p><p>“So you don’t accidentally say the code phrase when you really want me to go on.” This time the older man teased the other by nibbling up the fabric along the underside of his shaft.</p><p>Now Ja’far was trapped. He very well couldn’t say such a thing in case it would be taken as him meaning those words and later used against him. He opted for physical resistance, his hands pushing against Kouen’s shoulders. The persecutor took advantage of him finally letting go of the sheet by gently biting the ridge of his head, keeping the fabric between his teeth as he pulled back, finally revealing the whole, slender body.</p><p>Immediately Kouen’s hands began to caress the bare, inner thighs before him. Held at arm’s length, he blew a stream of warm air on the cock before him, all the while staring intently up at the squirming reactions Ja’far provided. His hands focused more on the groin, including a finger massaging around his entrance.</p><p>“You’re so tense. Don’t worry. I won’t penetrate you unless you beg for it.”</p><p>Surprised by such consideration, Ja’far felt relieved that his insides wouldn’t have to take another pounding while still recovering from yesterday. Kouen slipped the finger to just under his scrotum, applying a gentle pressure to his prostate. Oh that felt good!</p><p>Ja’far’s push slackened enough that Kouen’s mouth again came down to his cock and engulfed it. Ja’far threw his head back as he relished the contact. A pattern of bobbing and sucking provided him with an all encompassing damp warmth that he seldom got to enjoy.</p><p>The hands on Kouen’s shoulders drifted up his neck and into his hair, guiding him on just how the advisor wanted it. The tongue swirled around the shaft for a satisfying reaction. The way the hands fondled and applied pressure around his groin brought him to the brink.</p><p>“Almost there…” groaned Ja'far.</p><p>Kouen slid off and brought his head up to face the other, staring intently into his eyes. “And just how would you like to finish?”</p><p>His lips were so close to his...that slender, devious smile. He stretched to close the gap but the prince sat up, leaving his face to fall into the crook of his neck, fingers clenching his shoulders. Boy he smelled good!</p><p>“Please. Let me be inside you,” Ja’far pleaded, wanting that mouth around him once more.</p><p>A satisfied hum resonated from Kouen’s throat. “As you wish.” He pushed the smaller one to lay back and shifted to straddle over him. He started untying the belt around his waist.</p><p>Flustered, Ja’far said, “This wasn’t exactly how I meant it.”</p><p>“Forgive my selfish indulgence.” A lone finger traced Ja’far’s jawline, ending in holding his chin. “This time I want to see your face when you cum.”</p><p>Ja’far gulped.</p><p>Kouen parted his own robes, revealing nothing underneath. Ja’far could not tear his eyes from that thick cock that made him feel new things last night. <em> Sin’s is the best, </em> he reminded himself. May be the best, but this provided something...different. His fingers lightly brushed against it, his mouth salivating. The prince’s responsive sigh invigorated him, increasing his desire.</p><p>“Shouldn’t I prep you first?” Ja’far offered, fingers now petting the thighs before him.</p><p>“For you, I’ll take it raw,” the low voice growled.</p><p>Kouen sat down, squeezing Ja’far’s cock between his firm cheeks. It was tight. It was warm. It was flesh. It didn’t quite make it into the hole, but the rubbing still was nice as the older one moved. Ja’far wrapped his hands around the cock in front of him, holding it against his abdomen. He panted to the rhythm of the other’s maneuvers with flushed cheeks as he let himself savor the sensations.</p><p>However this perpendicular angle left the two bodies further apart than he wanted. Right now he craved an embrace. To fix this he grabbed himself to pull his dick up and rubbed it against the other’s. One hand holding them together, the other tugging on Kouen’s waist, urging him to come down on him.</p><p>The prince obliged, smothering the body below him with his own. The full frontal contact of their chests was so warm. Ja’far’s hand stroked up towards Kouen's back under his robe. Kouen’s movements became more fluid and natural as he continued to thrust over him.</p><p>A dizzy gasp from the pale man made the other raise up enough to enjoy the expression. Ja’far forced his hazy, gray eyes open to meet the intense crimson pair opposite him. Some saliva escaped his mouth to which Kouen brought a hand up to wipe off then trace his fair features.</p><p>The pale lips quivered as the warm fingers pressed against him. Again he extended his neck, hungrily attempting to kiss the man. Again his lips were denied as the hand on his face slid to support his neck and Kouen went down to bite just above his collarbone. Ja’far let out a moan to which Kouen held him tighter.</p><p>Their bodies rocked in sync. Their hips pushed harder and harder against each other, hand clenched at their base. Ja’far felt like he’d lose consciousness from the overpowering body over him. He needed something to ground him.</p><p>“Lord K-Kouen...kiss me.”</p><p>The other rose and looked down at him, a slight tilt to his head. “That would go against the one condition set by your king,” Kouen said vehemently.</p><p>The fuzzy voice of Sinbad saying <em> Just don’t kiss him, </em> flitted across Ja’far’s memory.</p><p>He needed that connection but it would be hours before Sinbad would return.</p><p>Ja’far reached up, grabbing Kouen’s face. “Fine. Then don’t kiss me. But Sin didn’t say I couldn’t kiss you!” He pulled him down for their lips to lock at last.</p><p>Ja’far wrapped himself around the other: arms around his neck; legs around his waist. The way he pushed his tongue and saliva into Kouen’s mouth was most fervent. Instinct took over as he continuously humped against the other in slow droves. Kouen started sucking his tongue like he had sucked his dick, enjoying the moans and pants from his current companion.</p><p>When he adjusted his head, Kouen began chewing on his lower lip. Countless “Ah’s” escaped him until they slowly pulled apart from each other.</p><p>“Hold my shaft…” Ja’far whispered. He wasn’t used to coming from this kind of stimulation. He only hoped this would help him past the wall he felt he hit. “...tight as you can.”</p><p>Kouen could tell how desperate this partner was for relief. Seeing how intimate Ja’far and Sinbad were, they were sure to have necessary aides on hand. Kouen looked around and as expected spotted a vial of oil left out on the nightstand. He took it and poured some onto his hand before slicking it over the cocks between them. Then the frotting continued with him holding them together.</p><p>From making out Kouen pulled away to nibble down Ja’far’s neck, causing the other to protest with giggles from the tickling sensation. When coming across an especially sumptuous spot on his shoulder, he bit down, enjoying the scream of pleasure it created.</p><p>Feeling the other’s cock tense up, Kouen knew Ja’far was close. He lifted his head to look at him and gave him a few special pumps, pressuring his groin.</p><p>“Ah! Kouen!” Ja’far cried as he hit his peak.</p><p>His arms and legs clenched around the prince like a vice. He tried to keep his eyes open, but they forced themselves closed as life temporarily left him. When they fluttered back open, he witnessed the pleased expression of the prince.</p><p>“That was beautiful,” Kouen solemnly praised.</p><p>The prince drew in again to lick some of the liquid that had landed on the advisor’s jaw.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Ja'far gives it to Kouen</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So I decided to extend the one-shot until Sinbad comes back.</p><p>Now that I've had my self-indulgent equal-smut, here's some more enja exploration with dom!Ja'far<br/>(chp 3 will be more traditional and 4 will be the threesome)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The pair lay in bed, passively doting on each other's bodies. Kouen found Ja’far had been hiding a perfectly sculpted body under his Sindrian robes. He traced around every set pack of muscle on the slender form, but his favorite embellishments were the scars: a testament to the younger one’s strength. Each one it’s own story of what he had overcome. They came together in a masterful work of art.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hazily, Ja’far stroked Kouen’s face. He seemed most fascinated by the red tuft on his chin. His attention turned lower, subconsciously comparing the man to his lover, Sinbad.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You came the same time I did, didn’t you?” Ja’far observed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kouen replied, “When you're given a dozen women a night as a chore, you learn to go on demand.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Truth be told, he had held it until just after Ja’far came so he could fully enjoy the other’s reaction before letting himself get swept away to experience ecstasy. It was in fact Ja’far’s reaction that helped enhance his own cumming.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A dozen, huh?” Even Ja’far found such stamina impressive. “So you’ve got more to give?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I am ready whenever you’re up for the next round.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ja’far’s finger traced lower, reaching behind Kouen’s ass and prodding his hole. “Good. I am curious about your earlier offer. I’d like to try when I’ve recovered a bit.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“As you wish.” Kouen nuzzled into the crook of Ja’far’s neck before rising up out of the bed. To the questioning look this action received, he responded “You must be hungry since you missed breakfast. I’ll have something brought here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ja’far admired how easily Kouen made himself look presentable by simply tying his robes back together. Very practical. Perhaps before returning to Sindria, he’d have time to check the local markets for a similar style.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>While Ja’far ate, Kouen browsed around the room. Helping himself to a drink here, running his fingers along the dresser there. He came across the rope darts, picked them up to investigate, then shot Ja’far a wicked grin. The younger one nearly dropped the food in hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?!” said Ja’far, suddenly self conscious. He almost dreaded what could have been going through the prince’s head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kouen smirked, “I was just imagining your king’s reaction if he came back finding you tied to the bed with his dinner spread out on top of you.” He may have inferred Sinbad finding the vizier in such a manner, but he wouldn’t mind encountering Ja’far laid out like that for himself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ja’far flushed in embarrassment. Then again, he needed to do something to make it up to Sinbad for spending the whole day with Kouen. Perhaps something like that would cover up everything else. Or perhaps he should get dressed and join his king right then in discussions. But Kouen was very insistent on seeing to his personal care, and it felt good being pampered for once.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As he neared the end of his meal, Kouen sat down behind him and began rubbing his shoulders. Working out knots from years being hunched over a desk with those powerful hands, Kouen teasingly blew warm air down his neck while commenting on how stiff he was. He kneaded the muscles lower and lower until reaching the base of his spine.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ja’far arched his back with a good stretch. With hands holding his waist, he felt like he’d be ready to go at it again soon. He twisted to face Kouen and helped himself to undoing his robes with a seductively dazed expression. The prince simply let him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His legs were already open from sitting behind him, awaiting Ja’far’s intimate touch. Hands ran down the sensitive areas to the entrance below and started circling it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Big, strong leader like you? I can’t imagine you’re used to this,” Ja’far commented.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kouen shrugged. “It’s been a long time. I was a different person last time I received.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The prince took the vizier’s wrist and brought it up to his mouth. He gave a fingertip a teasing lick then eased the finger into his mouth with his tongue and began sucking. Ja’far could barely keep his thoughts straight with the buds rubbing between his grooves; only recalling what it felt like when that mouth was wrapped around his dick. His breathing became slow and husky. Still, he managed to get one finger prodding in the other’s hole.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He pressed his chest up against Kouen’s and laid his head on his shoulder as he continued to prep. He slid down to nibble on Kouen’s nipple, but that gave no reaction. Sneaking a peek above was only met with a raised eyebrow. So he turned his motion into rubbing his cheek across the other’s chest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re so warm,” Ja’far oozed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kouen popped the finger out of his mouth. “Probably seems so because your body is exposed.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His free hand grabbed the covers and pulled them over Ja’far’s back to trap their heat. But before he could put the finger back in his mouth, Ja’far grabbed Kouen’s wrist and started licking his fingers. That made the older man shiver. The paler one smiled to himself. He coaxed them into his mouth, lavishly lathering them in his saliva.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When he felt Kouen was stretched enough, he eased the other into a more laying and open position for him. He himself was turned on, but still too soft to enter.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m feeling so good. I want to get hard...but I think I’m spent…” Ja’far said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kouen pulled Ja’far down and bit hard above his collar bone and started sucking. Slick fingers groped down and squeezed his cock, pumping the blood into it. Oh if his hand could hold him so tightly, just imagine what his ass would feel like! These ministrations seemed to work for him as moans escaped him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You want this in me?” coaxed the prince, giving him an extra squeeze and tug.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh yes!” exhaled the advisor. His nails started clawing into the other as his desire grew.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The edges of Kouen’s mouth curled upward at this reaction. “Then give it to me! Prove you are worthy of a Prince of Kou.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He let go to wrap his arms and legs around Ja’far. The thinner man lined himself up and thrusted in with a powerful force that made the prince purr. He took a moment to savor the tight enclosure before warning, “I’m moving,” and began sliding in and out slowly. It was so smooth, he felt he was gliding along bliss.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kouen traced the shell of Ja’far’s ear with his tongue, enjoying the shiver this brought the other man. He ended with licking the lobe into his mouth and nibbled on it, listening to the other pant. His tongue extended again into the ear, causing an airy laugh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ja’far sped up his pace, wanting more and deeper of those dark and forbidden insides. Kouen’s hard cock rubbed along his abs enticingly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So is Kou better than Sin?” the prince smirked, nuzzling into that white hair.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Abruptly, Ja’far stopped. It was no business of Kouen’s if his ass was better than Sinbad’s. Ja’far’s diplomatic self only held on by a bare thread as he pulled back to look at Kouen with serpentine eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The code phrase?” Kouen reminded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ja’far tried to reason with himself that perhaps this royal was referring to </span>
  <em>
    <span>only</span>
  </em>
  <span> that, but the way he said it sure sounded like an insult towards Sinbad, and he could not let that slide. Prince or not, he would need to be punished.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I have no intention on stopping any time soon,” he hissed, “If you want me to stop, you’ll have to say ‘Sindria rules over Kou!’”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He thrusted as hard as he could, hoping to tear that butt in half but the grin on the redhead’s face grew. Was Kouen some sort of masochist? Wanting to wipe that smile off his face, Ja’far went as fast and hard as his thighs would let him, but at this pace it was too easy to pull too far and come completely out. Subsequent thrusts only poked the cheeks and perineal, not able to find the way back in.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think it would be easier if I came in from behind,” he insisted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kouen’s legs tightened around Ja’far’s waist. “But I can’t see your face like that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You already got to see me,” he snapped.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But not when you’re taking charge,” Kouen hummed, bringing a hand up to cup the side of his face, “I want to see this side of you too.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>So that was why he was enjoying this far too much. Probably triggered him on purpose to see how Ja’far would react when riled. Apparently he was pleased with what he had evoked. If he thought he could get away with that and still see Ja’far’s face in such a state, all the more reason to make him turn around.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“For me to take charge, you have to follow my orders. I said, on your knees!” he growled as he slapped Kouen’s side.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kouen grabbed the offending hand and rolled over, pinning Ja’far under him. He whispered into his ear, “Very well. But in turn, I want you to take your king the same way when you see him again. That way I can enjoy more of your precious expressions.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His voice was so deep and rich, and he nibbled at his neck so Ja’far could not help but melt at all the thoughts that ignited from his demand. As the prince rose to his knees and slid his robes completely off, all the advisor could do was stare at that sculpted body and especially how big his cock had gotten. He didn’t think possible but it looked harder than it was both last night and earlier today. He licked his lips, wanting to taste it again, completely forgetting he was supposed to be leading this round.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Done already?” Kouen seemed to mock.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With a little shake of his head, Ja’far grabbed the cock before him to pull himself up and behind the prince. His body twitched at recalling that muscle inside him last night, begging to have it in him again. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Soon.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Kouen could go all day so there’d be time for that later. For now, revenge. Giving back some of what he got last night.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He pushed Kouen forward and spread the royal ass to push his way back in there. He then grabbed Kouen by the elbows, pulling the arms back so the prince was no longer propped up, but suspended as Ja’far had his way with him. This angle was more like it. Feeling Kouen’s insides made him eager.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m moving,” Ja’far mentioned before pulling out and thrusting back in.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kouen was quite rough on him last night, it was only fair to return the favor. He pounded away as hard as he could.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ahhahhahh,” Kouen moaned, enjoying every second of it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“When I’m done with Sin, should I have him do this to you so I can see your cute expressions?” Ja’far quipped sadistically.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I...ahhh...understand...ohhh...your predicament...mmmm…” he said, recalling how last night he could only hear Ja’far’s cute cries and not see his face properly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re enjoying this? Aren’t you? Squeeze harder for me!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kouen complied. Oh, it felt so good inside him but Ja’far was not going to tell him. He did not want to build up the prince’s ego. No. The prince deserved a helping of humility. Especially after last night.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tell me how you’re enjoying this! Let me hear your cries!” Ja’far demanded. “If you’re good, maybe I’ll let you have a reward.” He grinded harder into him. “Maybe I’ll make the effort to find your sweet spot.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kouen let out a roar as he tried to push back into Ja’far’s pelvis, but this position afforded him no leverage. He threw his head back in ecstasy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“YES!...Deeper…hard as you can...” panted the prince.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh? Who’s begging now?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kouen chortled, “No one now dares get me like this.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ja’far paused for a moment, pondering the situation. He let the arms go and held Kouen by the waist. He backed up off the bed, guiding the prince to the edge. With more control, he thrusted harshly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sounds like this is a rare treat for both of us then,” said Ja’far, picking up speed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kouen cat-stretched, angling himself so Ja’far could hit him in just the right spot. He cried aloud as he spilled out all over the bedsheets.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Again,” Kouen urged.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ja’far’s hands slid around and fondled Kouen’s cock and balls. “If I do, make sure this guy saves enough for me when we’re done.” He licked the back of his ear.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“YESSSSSS,” growled Kouen, practically putty in the other’s hands.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ja’far continued and managed to make Kouen come three more times before he hit his own climax, filling the prince up. The release felt so rewarding and both their bodies were covered in sweat. The younger one flopped on top of the older, both collapsing back on the bed. Contently, he held him from behind.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Kouen gives it to Ja'far~</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Ja’far squeezed as he pressed his cheek into the warm back under him. He was tired. He was content. But there was still an itch inside that needed to be scratched. His consciousness slipped in and out, desires fighting between rest and sex. He could not tell how long this lasted, nor did he have the energy to care. All he could tell was he felt good.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He tried to sync his breathing to the man below him. Torsos expanding together, lowering together, simulating nostalgic waves at sea, rocking him into a lull. A blissful dreamlike state.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When he regained more awareness, he nuzzled his face around in search for the familiar purple locks of his lover. Not feeling them anywhere, he opened his eyes to find scars different from those of Sinbad. He looked up to see red hair just long enough to cascade over broad shoulders. Kouen.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wait.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Kouen?!</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>He pushed himself up with a start as the day’s earlier activities came flooding back to him. The gentle sea from a moment before suddenly turned into a torrent wave.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ja’far noticed the orange glow enhancing the room from the afternoon sun. The kind that makes one tired, but now he was fully awake. How could he be here of all places? In enemy territory? Literally sleeping with the enemy? How could he have committed such an offense against his lover? How could he let himself give way to temptation? How was he even tempted in the first place?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good afternoon,” the deep voice drawled as the body rolled up and twisted to face him, no shame in exhibiting his muscular, nude frontside.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oh. That was how.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That big dick that his king forced him to take the night before. Discovering that it could meet different needs than his lover’s did, those sensations urged to be felt again. Even now his bottom twitched at the flacid sight of it. He sat on his heels, trying to hide it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kouen noticed Ja’far’s gaze. Seeing the pale man stare and whole body flushing sent more blood down to the prince’s groin. His cock twitched enticingly as it grew.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Looking away and distracting his thoughts, Ja’far said, “Uh...How long was I out?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A good few hours. Did you know you snore in your sleep?” Kouen replied in a deep, teasing voice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t snore,” Ja’far denied, embarrassed. Kouen had to be lying! Sinbad surely would have mentioned that if he did.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kouen chuckled, “It must have been a very deep sleep then, because you were. I take it you are not often afforded to be so relaxed?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>No doubt being able to top left him more relaxed than usual. What was it about this fling that allowed him to drop his guard even lower than with his king?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My daily affairs are not of your concern,” the vizier retorted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But your current wellbeing is. Feeling better then?” The prince’s finger brushed along his cheek, urging him to look into his eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Why did he feel such care from that touch? “I...guess…” was the airy breath he let out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kouen gave a sly smile. “Looks like I cured you.” His thumb traced over his top lip and around to the bottom, easing its way onto Ja’far’s tongue.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Flushing, the advisor swatted the hand away, but found that said hand wrapped to hold his own and pulled him close.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your king will be pleased upon his return,” the prince purred into his ear.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pleased? He’d be absolutely livid! Finding Ja’far had come not once, but multiple times from someone else. Even last night Sinbad had berated him for such an uncontrollable reaction.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ja’far pushed the prince away. “Lord Kouen...you should go…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The bargains have not yet been completed.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bargains?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Primarily watching over you while your king is away. But you also promised to let me see you take him...” His fingers reached out and feathered down that pale chest lower and lower, “...and demanded I save some for you…” The tips teasingly curled around his groin then traced his hip, back all the way to caress his entrance.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With the prince over him, Ja’far fell onto his back, heart rate spiking. “But...Sin...he won’t like this...” His hands pushed back against Kouen’s chest while a few tears escaped his clenched-shut eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kouen jerked. “It was him that put you in this position,” he pointed out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Perhaps that was true. It was Sinbad that invited Kouen into Ja’far despite the youngest’s protest. Did they make some sort of bargain before negotiations started this morning? Even if that wasn’t the case, if Sinbad had only listened to Ja’far last night, it would not have introduced the new cravings he felt today.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oh, to indulge himself or stifle his urges? Sinbad never shied away from pleasure, so he couldn’t fault Ja’far for doing the same, could he? Resigned, he threw his hands above his head, leaving him completely vulnerable.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fiery fingertips drew along his chest, causing his wrists to twist and grasp the bed sheets beneath. The prince was burning him alive and he welcomed the flames. Kouen lowered himself to nibble along that slender neck while one rough fingertip rubbed over a sensitive nipple.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No...don’t...” Ja’far fussed despite his body spasming towards the prince.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Such cute protests, but by now Kouen had grown accustomed to seeing him say such things in contrast to bodily cues of desire. He slid backwards off the bed, hand slithering down Ja’far’s thigh and calf. Kneeling at the bedside, he held the ankle up to get a closer look at the scars on those shapely legs. A predominant one starting at the inner thigh stretched down the length.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kouen pulled the calf to his lips and kissed the bottom of that scar. He left a trail of kisses as he slowly, almost lovingly, worked his way up. Ja’far bit the back of his hand in embarrassment. He could not help his cock getting hard again as that warm face drew closer to his core. Just the thought of having that sweltering hot mouth encompassing him again sent a shiver over his whole body.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The prince stopped just short of his nose nuzzling into the balls. He blew a stream of hot air over the area, watching the cock twitch in anticipation.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please...s-stop…” Ja’far whined, “I mean it...I can’t…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Still not the code word, but it was sounding serious. Maybe more serious than intended.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kouen’s demeanor darkened. “I see. You are not worthy after all.” His face leered as he stood, clothes in hand. Silently, he turned and draped his robes over his shoulders, covering that hot body like shielding a fire’s warmth and ushering in a cold draft.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait!” called Ja’far, shakily lifting his hand with what strength he had left.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I have no interest in a coward who won’t seize what he wants.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ja’far may have been many things, but coward wasn’t one of them. His last chance to satisfy his craving was getting ready to walk out the door. Urgency spurred him out of bed and onto Kouen’s shoulders, tugging the robes back off. Sliding down to hug his waist, Ja’far fondled around the front of Kouen while nuzzling into that firm ass.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He begged, “I want more of last night. I can’t stop thinking about it. Even with all the wonderful experiences you’ve given me today. Please, fill me up nice and slow so I can enjoy every inch of you. Hard as you can.” Sinbad had always been so gentle with him. Kouen obviously wasn’t afraid of being rough.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was hard to resist the way those fingers brushed over his cock and squeezed his balls.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kouen smiled to himself, murmuring, “Won’t you be a right mess when you king comes back and finds you…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He turned within the grip, his dick hitting Ja’far in the face. But the advisor wasted no time grabbing it for his mouth. Usually he would start with a few teasing licks. Not now. Now he pulled it completely in and began sucking desperately, thankful it was as big as his mouth remembered. It wasn’t long before he worked it into his throat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Last night he was good, but this was more. More hunger. More greedy. More...intense. Those slender but strong fingers on this thighs. The tightness of Ja’far’s throat, especially with each swallow. The prince bent over the advisor, hands on the bedside to prop him up. His hips couldn’t help but thrust, fucking the face before him, excited to feel so alive.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was hard to stay standing. He was close. Kouen fisted the white hair, trying to pry the advisor off of him. “Enough, Chancellor. That’s enough!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But said chancellor didn’t listen. He fervently worked at it, cheeks crimson and eyes glossed over, refusing to give the cock up. The sensation of his gulps was enough to send Kouen over the edge, spilling hot seed into that hungry maw as Ja’far bobbed a few more times then finally released him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kouen yanked the hair up to get a good look at that panting face. Cum coated his tongue and dripped over the edge of his lips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You should...be able to...slide into me...real easy now…” Ja’far wheezed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You would like that, wouldn’t you?” Kouen snickered. He threw the advisor back onto the bed like he was a ragdoll then crawled over him. He lifted the legs to widen access. Covered in cum and saliva, Kouen pushed his dick up to Ja’far’s entrance. “Are you sure you’re ready for this? No prep?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His bottom twitched at the touch. “Just do it! I’ve been waiting all day for this,” cried Ja’far.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pushing his way in, Ja’far gave a taut scream.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh my, still so tight?” mused Kouen, relieved his time to be in had arrived.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ja’far threw his head back and gasped while his insides adjusted to the stretch. He could feel the other’s pubic hairs tickling his ass. The cock filled him so wide. “It went in...it really went all the way in!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>One strong hand supported the back of the pale head as Kouen drew their bodies close to whisper, “I’m moving.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And move he did. Slow. Lingering. Savory. Then thrusted in to make a loud slap as their skin collided. Then again. And he continued to move. Speeding up, then slowing down. Through it all Ja’far managed to match his breathing to Kouen’s rhythm, increasing the pleasure offered. It felt so bad, but it felt so good.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kouen dropped his head down to chew along Ja’far’s neck, smiling against that skin as he heard more playful protests. Ja’far’s dick pressed against Kouen’s toned abs made him surge. One hand drifted to his nipple to pinch. Oh that made the bottom man wriggle. The prince’s mouth none-too-gently worked down the neck, across the shoulder and finally down to the other nipple, all the while still rhythmically pounding away. He latched onto that nipple and sucked hard. His hands paid some attention to the hardening cock then firmly held the slender waist.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh...so good!” the advisor moaned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Want some more?” hummed Kouen, rubbing his cheek against Ja’far’s chin to wipe up the drool.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wuah…” he breathed deliriously. It was hard to see straight anymore. Emotions filled him like the cock stuffed inside until he felt he was going to burst. His thighs squeezed Kouen’s waist to urge him on. His hand wrapped around him and clawed his back in efforts to pull them closer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The prince arched his back and shoved himself in even deeper. Judging by how Ja’far’s insides squeezed around him, he had found the other’s favorite spot and paid special attention to it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kouen!” Ja’far screamed when he could no longer hold it in and spilled hot seed up between them. All thoughts stopped completely as he embraced the wave.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When the advisor stopped twitching, Kouen pulled out. Ja’far helplessly panted, sprawled out on the bed. His hand flopped up, trying to push hair off of his sweaty brow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Magnificent,” he praised and traced along the other’s jawline. “Say my name again,” he hummed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kou-Kouen?” was Ja’far’s raspy reply.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The older man turned the younger one around and pulled him up to his chest. Holding him from behind, a thumb and forefinger supported his chin. He nuzzled him from behind, goatee hairs tickling his neck.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Now that you are fulfilled, I can have my fun with you…” the prince mused then nibbled his outer ear. Immediately, he let himself back into Ja’far’s tight hole. His free hand reached around to grope his front.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wa-wait! Oh! It’s too much!” Ja’far shrieked. Kouen felt so hot. His own body was so red from the rushing blood. Cascade after cascade of pleasure flooded over him as the prince had his way. Ja’far could only shiver in the bigger man’s grasp, too overcome to even care about the drool that kept escaping his mouth. His moans echoed down the halls as the sun began to set.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>